Uzugatari
by Reask the Patient
Summary: With the deviant blades found again in the elemental nations, the set must become complete. Naruto finds out about his heritage and decides to bring fame once again to the Uzumaki name. Naruto Uzumaki Kyudaime head of the Kyotoryuu style.


Uzugatari

The fall of Ushizo was known throughout the world. Those who were around back then could easily tell you why ninja from that village were so feared. Many countries feared the powers they possessed with their Fuinjutsu prowess. But that alone should be no reason to attack. Many would side with the village, as did the Hokage of Konohagure no Sato. But very few knew to the treasures they possessed. For those treasures, the villages of Iwa and Kumo united to destroy the country and seize the riches they held. Using a combined force of their shinobi and some missing-nin, the village was destroyed. With its riches scattered and the threat contained, little thought of the power that one survivor, or her son, could wield.

Thus begins the story of the son and his quest to find his place in the world.

**I do not own Katanagatari or Naruto; I am a fan and simply like to see the product that the two could have.**

Konohagure no Sato. The village hidden in the leaves is regarded as the strongest of the Great five hidden villages, but that does not mean that they are impervious to attack. When the Kyubi no kitsune attacked, it proved just that, unlike in the past, there were no shinobi who could contain the beast like their Shodaime Harashima Senju. Or any who could actively seal the beast like his wife Mito Uzumaki. But the village was not without protection, for survivors of the battle bore witness to their Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his battle with the Bijuu alongside the boss toad Gamabunta. With great skill he defeated the beast and saved the village, at the cost of his own life. Well, that is what any villager would tell you. Although it is not spoken of, most who were alive after the battle knew of the truth.

When the Yondaime defeated the demon, he used a very powerful jutsu to seal away the beast, of course the only thing that could hold said beast would have to adapt to it's energy, for risk of the demon breaking the seal. So, with a heavy heart, Minato sealed the beast into his son. Since his wife died in labor, he understood that the boy would be without family, but he hoped that the village that he saved would at least help the boy out of gratitude. That would be a mistake on his part.

As soon as the villagers found out about the boy holding the demon at bay, they called for its execution, thinking that it was the beast reborn. Maybe of they knew who his father was, they would hold back on the threats, but that was a mistake made by a different Kage. His predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi, brought the boy forth as an orphan that was chosen instead of revealing the truth. After that blunder, he issued a law that any who spoke of the status of the boy would be executed and that the secret would die with their generation.

But the villagers found ways around it, instead of proclaiming the boy as a demon like they thought, they convinced their children to avoid the boy, many stored forbade him from purchasing food or goods hoping the boy would die out of neglect. They would beat the boy and vandalize his home (the Hokage gave him an apartment after the orphanage kicked him out at the age of five). On his birthday, the anniversary of the attack, many got together to attack the child and attempted to 'kill the demon' as they believed that the village would recognize said murderer as a hero. Thankfully, ANBU squads took care of that.

And now we come to the young boy, an orphan by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. At the tender age of 10, he can be seen walking through the village with a smile on his face. Making his way to the Hokage tower, the child's blue eyes almost glowed with joy. Once a week, he spent time with the Sandaime Hokage for a reason he could not quite place. Not bothering to question the attention he received, considering the amount of positive attention anyone gave to him, he accepted the old shinobi as someone precious to him. Entering the tower, he smiled and waved to the ninja hiding in the shadows. Said ANBU would then reveal them and quickly disappear. He never knew why the ninja would hide when he could easily tell where they were, but he thought they looked cool and that was all the inspiration he needed to be a ninja. Entering the Hokage's office, he saw the old shinobi sitting behind his desk with a pipe in hand reviewing papers.

"Hey there Jiji, watcha doing?" Hiruzen looked up to see the blond hair that could only belong to Naruto inches from his desk. He liked talking to the boy and saw it as a debt to pay to his deceased successor. "I'm just reviewing a law that the council hopes to be passed. I hope you are doing well?" Naruto smiled and nodded as he moved to sit on a couch positioned in the room. After which, he began to regale the old shinobi about what he did at the Ninja academy during the week. After a long-winded story, Naruto became noticeably less energetic and asked a question almost in a whisper. "Jiji, can you tell me about my parents? I know they died in the Kyubi attack, but is there anything that I can know about them?"

Hiruzen looked to the boy to notice a sense of longing it his stare. Not knowing anything about your parents can be troubling, even more so if your's died. The old man sat back in the chair to close his eyes and think, he wanted to help the boy live a happy life, and maybe if knowing a little about even one of his parents can give him happiness, that might help. There was never a law about his mother's identity after all.

"I believe you are ready to learn something Naruto-kun. If you want, I can let you know about your mother." Naruto's eyes widened at the Hokage's words. "Of course I am Jiji! So what was she like? Was she a really awesome shinobi? Did she know any super powerful jutsu?" His questions came faster and faster before Hiruzen placed a hand on his head and the boy silenced himself.

"There is a lot to tell you Naruto so I suggest you get comfortable. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. And yes she was a powerful shinobi. Originally, she was from a village known an Ushizo. It was a mighty village with many powerful shinobi, especially the Uzumaki clan. The oldest Uzumaki was the leader of the village and despite its small size, many feared their might. During the first's reign, he made peace with the village and established an alliance. By marrying a woman from their village, our two villages became allies. Even though the shinobi were strong, there were still very few there. But every generation, one would come from their village to ours so that we would continue to send support. Your mother was the last to come from the village before it fell. We only received news of the attack a day after it began, but the force that attacked was so overwhelming, that the entire village was destroyed within a day. Although they took out most of the attacking force, the entire village was wiped out." Naruto looked sad but was calmed by Hiruzen before he continued. "We have not forgotten our allies though. When you look to the jounin and chunin of the village, you may notice the red spiral on their backs. That was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, and we wear it in remembrance of our fallen allies. But that does not mean you are without anything. The Uzumaki were known for a few skills in which there was no match. Their prowess in Fuinjutsu was unrivaled to the point of making our greatest masters of the art seem weak in comparison. Another notable trait would be their Kenjutsu and Taijutsu mastery. Those who wielded a sword from their clan were only matched by two others types of shinobi. Another sword user, or their Taijutsu fighters. "A quizzical look adorned Naruto's face at that note. "But how can anyone using only taijutsu beat someone with a sword?"

"Not many knew about it so I understand your doubt. The greatest of their Taijutsu fighters fought without any sword due to the style they used. The odd thing was that any Uzumaki would refer to the style as a sword style. They called it Kyotoryuu of all things. But despite the name, those masters of the style could defeat any Kenjutsu fighter without fail."

Naruto interrupted the Hokage's story at that point. "Can I train to be like them? Did my mom leave behind anything to teach me about that?" Hiruzen felt the elation in the boy's voice and smiled at the enthusiasm. "I believe I have a few books on sealing in the vault that I could let you borrow. And although your mother never trained in that taijutsu style, she did bring the scrolls on its instruction for any children that she would have. But she didn't bring anything on Kenjutsu since I suspect she would want to teach her children herself." Hiruzen got up from the couch and began to walk out of the room, motioning for the boy to follow. Naruto jumped up and immediately stepped in line behind the Hokage.

In the basement of the Hokage Tower, was a vault containing knowledge of all of the prized jutsu that the village acquired. In the chance that any clan might fall into such small numbers, a record of their techniques would be kept there and under a blood seal, this way, if any of true blood were to request their clan's knowledge, they could retrieve it since it would be safe from theft. And this was where Naruto found himself. It was a long hallway with a number of doors on them that had various clan symbols. As he walked down the hallway, he found the symbol for his clan. A light gray spiral engraved on the door. After being told about how a blood seal worked, Naruto nicked his thumb and placed the blood at the center of the spiral. The seal quickly absorbed the blood and the door swung open revealing a small room of scrolls. "These scrolls are yours Naruto. You can take as many as you want, but I suggest that you take only what you need for now, you can return at any time to retrieve or put back what you need."

The young blond ran into the room and began to look through the shelves. He grabbed some from the section of Taijutsu and some from Fuinjutsu. Lastly, he grabbed some ninjutsu scrolls from each element and of the basic type. Hiruzen smiled at the enthusiasm, and even more at the patience shown by the boy. Hiruzen then produced a storage scroll and sealed up the various scrolls for transport. Naruto was clearly amazed at the thought that he would be learning how to do that someday and grabbed the scroll and clutched it to his chest.

They walked out of the vault after resealing the door and went to Naruto's apartment. After depositing the scroll underneath the floor, where Naruto kept anything of value, they went out to eat at Naruto's favorite place, Ichiraku's Ramen.

_Following a sodium enriched meal_

Naruto made it back into his apartment alone and grabbed the scrolls from his hiding place, looking over them he found the very scroll he desired, _Kyotoryuu basics, by Shichika Uzumaki_. He decided quickly that he would learn this, seeing as it was a legendary fighting style. He placed the scroll on top of the others and hid them away. Considering that he had just started a weeklong break at school, he could spend the time to try and learn his family techniques and have something to show for it next week. And with that thought, he ended his night and went to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn to begin the day. He grabbed a quick meal of instant ramen and a few of the scrolls, dressed for training, and set out for an abandoned training field. After finding a field that wasn't in use, he opens up the scroll of Kyotoryuu.

_This style is very dangerous in any respect. When you become adept at the advanced moves listed in this scroll, it is highly suggested you not spar with anyone at full strength. Be warned, this style is lethal when used correctly, and only safe for others when mastered._

Naruto was worried about hurting someone in his class, so he began to look through the remaining scrolls for anything that might help him learn faster. And after a small amount of search, he found the answer.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Use to create solid copies of oneself. Excellent for information gathering or combat. Each clone will have a chakra system identical to user so they will be able to use ninjutsu independently. Caster will retain any information that a clone learns when the clone is dispelled. B-rank for high chakra cost and possible mental backlash._ Naruto read over again and noticed the part about information gathering.

'If I learn this, then I could learn everything a lot faster. This will be great!' Naruto looks at the sole hand sign and reads the instruction on how to preform it before trying it out.

_One Hour later_

If you looked on the ground you would see five copies of Naruto reading various scrolls while one stood alone doing sit-ups from a tree. Over the next week, Naruto would be found in that training field from sunup to sundown. Hoping all the while that his training would make a difference in class.

When it was finally time to go back to class, Naruto could be seen walking in the morning with his clothes torn in various places. The villagers around him thought that someone had beaten him up and all smirked at the thought. What they didn't know was that he had ruined most of his clothes due to the intense training he put himself under.

As he walked into the classroom, everyone took notice of his appearance. Some civilian children decided to make snide comments at his appearance, while most of the ninja raised children were wondering what he had done to look like this. Ino however was the first to address his condition.

"Naruto, why are you coming in here looking like a slob, can't you repair your clothes?" Naruto looked down at his appearance and rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of got carried away while training. This is the least destroyed one I have." Ino shook her head at the notion. "I can't in good sense let you walk around looking like that. Even just the jumpsuit before was a stretch. After class today, we are getting you some new clothes." Naruto was going to protest, but a stern look from Ino told him that he had no control over the matter. He conceded defeat on the matter and took a seat just in time for class to start. Iruka walked in and took attendance quickly before ushering everyone outside.

"Today we are going to spend some time on your taijutsu skills. Of course the best way to develop them is through sparring. So does anyone want to volunteer to fight first?" Nobody moved for a few seconds as to see who would go first. Then Naruto calmly walked forward. He stretched for a few seconds before removing the top to his jumpsuit and revealing the fact that he had no shirt on underneath. "I'll go Iruka-sensei. Who do you want to me to fight first?" Iruka welcomed the enthusiasm but questioned his choice to remove his shirt. "Ok, who wants to face Naruto first?" A few of the girls were blushing at the shirtless Naruto. Since he used the Kage Bushin to learn skills and chakra techniques over the week, he spent his time doing physical exercises and learning the katas to Kyotoryuu. If anyone paid attention during his proclamation, they would hear the thud of Hinata fainting and falling to the ground.

Kiba decided to try his luck. Considering how bad Naruto usually was, he suspected nothing from this and stepped forward. Iruka squared the two off and they took their stances. Kiba took his stance for his Inazuka taijutsu style. His hands were open like claws forming a line crossing his chest and his legs were set in a low stance. Naruto took a down stance with his fingers touching the ground and his feet set propping his body so it was parallel to the ground. His right foot was back as if ready to kick off. "What kind of stance is that Naruto? Ready to run or something?"

Naruto calmly responded. "Something would be the better answer. Seventh Stance: Iris." Iruka signaled the start and Kiba rushed forward with his arms wide. When he halved the distance between them, Naruto kicked off and launched himself at Kiba. He twisted to avoid Kiba's clawed right hand and impacted the dog boy with an open palm to the chest. Kiba was launched out of the ring and through the fencing behind it. Naruto caught the ground just at the end of the ring and halted. Mizuki, the other chunin instructor ran over to Kiba to check for injuries while Iruka addressed Naruto. "Naruto, what was that? I haven't seen a fighting style like that before?" Naruto grinned at Iruka. "I just got that down. It's a taijutsu style that the Hokage let me learn."

"And what is this style called?" Iruka had a slight idea on what it was, but was still unsure. "Kyotoryuu, or Sword of the Empty Hand. I asked him about my parents and he told me about the Uzumakis. Then he let me start learning this style. That move was called Kyouka Suigetsu." Iruka paled when he remembered what he learned about the Uzumaki clan, especially about their answer to Kenjutsu. "Naruto, how dangerous was that move?"

"Well, I might have broken a few ribs, and his sternum, and punctured his diaphragm. But I probably just fractured his ribs a little. I'm not anywhere near strong enough to kill in one hit yet." Naruto answered sheepishly. Mizuki then walked past with Kiba, whom was clutching his chest and coughing.

Iruka then addressed his students. "Naruto and Kiba won't be fighting for the rest of the day, so does anyone else want to practice?" Most of the class was confused as to what happened. Some saw two Narutos rushing at Kiba with the first being just an illusion. But since Iruka had yet to teach them the Bushin jutsu they just wondered how he did it. Naruto was about to grab his jacket, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the hand belonged to the last Uchiha that was accompanied by a sour expression. "Fight me."

Naruto was hoping he would get the chance to fight Sasuke considering his status as top of the class. Holding back his enthusiasm, he looked to Iruka for an ok on the challenge. But Iruka was going to have none of that. "I already said Naruto isn't going to fight for the rest of the day. You can wait until the next taijutsu class if you want to fight, you can wait until the next time." The boys stared at each other for a moment, before Naruto walked back to the bleachers where everyone else was sitting.

The rest of the matches went well, most of the clan children did quite well against the civilian children. After the matches were over, they started on the minor chakra control technique of leaf sticking. At the end of the day, when most of the students were getting ready to leave, Ino walked over to Naruto while he was packing his bag. "A few of the other girls wanted to help you with your clothes situation, so you are going to have a few extra opinions." Again, Naruto's protests were shot down by the glare Ino was giving him and gave in.

After Naruto picked up some money, he met Ino at the market section of the village with three other girls with her. One was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata; the other two were Sakura Haruno from his class, and Tenten from the class above theirs. They all seemed to be chatting casually but shut up the moment that he arrived. Ino grabbed his collar and began to drag him through the streets with the other girls in tow. They eventually arrived at a weapon shop run by Tentens family. When they entered the shop, they were greeted by a giant of a man holding a hammer. "Hello Tenten, who are your friends here?"

"Dad, these are some of the girls from the class below mine, and this is Naruto, also from that class. We are helping Naruto get some new clothes since his are pretty much destroyed." The large man looked down at the blond haired boy and saw the resemblance to someone from his past. He then smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair. "It's good to meet you Naruto. My name is Higarushi Senja, But just refer to me as Senja-san." Naruto smiled at the man and adopted a large grin on his face. "Thanks Senja–san."

Naruto was then dragged through the store and into the clothing section where he was thrown numerous clothes. Naruto also grabbed a few that he liked and snuck them into the pile. Then came the portion where he modeled different clothes and waited for the ok on anything. He tried to just leave with the first set and be done with it, but each of the girls stopped his protest. Eventually, they had gotten through most of the clothes. "Is there anything in there that will work?" Then Naruto walked out in the outfit he picked out. He was wearing a sleeveless fishnet shirt that seemed small on him. Instead of his jumpsuit pants, he wore a black hakama with a burnt orange trim. Although his shirt was sleevless, he had a pair of dark orange sleeves that covered his arms from shoulder to the back of his hand with a black spiral design on the hand. The outfit looked good on him, if you could take Hinata's fainting as a sign. The rest of the girls just wondered how he would look in the years to come.

**End of Chapter. A lot covered in the chapter so far, the next will detail parts of Naruto's training and highlighting different things he used to effectively master Kyotoryuu. To answer a few questions I know will be answered, he will not learn how to use a sword, his taijutsu is designed to destroy swords. No bloodline, he won't need it. I will not turn him into Rock lee with a different fashion sense. He will learn jutsu, he will learn throwing skills, but what he will be learning is entirely up to my discresion. I have already assigned the deviant blades to owners and they will be revealed later on. In addition, I added a few abilities that are product of the blades being reforged in the elemental nations.. Pairings, unsure. As for my other stories, I only write when I find both inspiration and time, so it will take a while for updates to come, but I will try to put out the best I can. Keep well**

**Reask**


End file.
